


into your bed

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Esper just couldn’t resist sneaking into Mastermind’s bed.
Relationships: Diabolic Esper/Mastermind, Mastermind/Diabolic Esper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	into your bed

**Author's Note:**

> for a certain gator in the add fandom (@dezimaton)

Mastermind did not get lonely.

Why should he? When there was always an overgrown bundle of warmth by the name of Esper always, always pressed up to his side, each night, without fail. The scientist would try to roll over to the edge of the bed as he liked, but would wake up and found that something—or in this case—someone preventing him from doing just that. And each night, he would peel back the blankets unusual warmth, to find that was indeed Esper, the source of warmth, clinging to his stomach, face finally at peace for once, dozing away without a care in the world.

“You couldn’t even be bothered to change out of that damned skintight suit… !” Mastermind hissed, scolding, but knowing full well the unconscious Esper wouldn’t hear him.

And as bothered as he played, he didn’t have the heart to kick Esper out of his bed, especially when sleep was a luxury for the time traveler. So, with a silent sigh, he let him be and did his best to join him the world of slumber.

That was one of Mastermind’s many mistakes, but most certainly not the first.

>

The first mistake began in the lab.

“Esper, for the love of the sweet lady of El, if you will not make yourself useful, can you at least remove yourself from my lap?”

This, too, was commonplace—Mastermind working and tinkering away on this and that, refusing his set breaks that Apocalypse insisted he take, only to find a sudden dimensional rift right on top of his work, and then Esper climbing, sometimes jumping out, right into his lap enough to make his seat swivel around with such force that he had no choice but to clutch Esper close. And Mastermind would always miss the smirk on his face.

“But I _am_ making myself useful.” Esper insisted, face serious as could be.

“By displacing my work materials?” Mastermind asked, almost incredulous, but he shouldn’t be because this was far from this being the first time Esper decided to prove himself “useful”. He tried to swivel back around to his desk, Esper still in tow.

However, the persistent paradox creator stuck his legs out much like a kid, preventing him from doing so. “By making sure you take your breaks.” And just like that, with the help of a portal, the still beeping Apocalypse appeared within his arms. “You know, ignoring him long enough to glare at him, then going back to your work doesn’t constitute as a break.” He cooed down at the robotic cat in his arms, as he offered Apocalypse head pats who happily accepted them.

There was a pause, he rested his chin atop Apocalypse’s head, and then Esper continued, “Ignoring your problems doesn’t make them go away.”

_Funny you should say that._

As much as he wanted to bite that out, Mastermind kept that one to himself. But with the annoying way Esper draped himself all along him, Mastermind had no choice to do just as Esper said. “Well, not when they stretch all over you like some napping cat.”

Esper did not budge with Mastermind’s insistent nudging, all while clinging onto Apocalypse, whose beeping he finally shut off. “Is that so? I was under the impression that that was something you enjoyed… ?” There was a pout, but one they both knew to be fake. When there was no answer from Mastermind’s end, just him reaching around Esper’s thin frame to collect papers he kept his eyes glued to, he decided to let Apocalypse bound out of his arm, watching as he bounded off. He then lifted himself, but only just enough, giving Mastermind no room so that he could turn facing Mastermind now, pivoting and hoisting his leg to the other side of the scientist so that he could straddle him perfectly. Leaning down, he cupped his face with both hands, fingers tracing his jawline. “Or perhaps, this is more enjoyable… ?”

There was the sound of paper scattering to the floor; Mastermind having lost his grip, hands frozen midair as he blinked wide eye at this more than troublesome Esper making himself cozy. His mouth was partially agape, as if he were shocked—or pleasantly surprised? What with the way he felt his cheeks warm, especially with Esper’s leering smile. “E-Esper!” He hissed his name, annoyance hidden behind his embarrassment. “Please, I am trying to work… !”

But even that excuse sounded weak to his own ears, hardly any usual bite to it.

Even Esper knew it, too. “Not doing a very good job of it—why don’t you rest a while… ?” Hands coming to press atop his shoulders, making Mastermind slouch into the seat, serving only to give Esper more height over him, if only a little. But a little was all he needed, and Esper was only drawing closer.

“Fine—f-fine! Fine!” Mastermind was turning his head the other way to avoid Esper’s closeness, able to feel his breath. “Five minutes, but that is all.” And only turning back to glare at him, setting him with a firm and fixed look.

“Twenty.”

“Seven and you stay off my lap.”

“Eighteen.”

“Eight—”

“Fifteen or I get Psyker in on this.”

>

With some sort of truce founded, Mastermind was able to work with minimal distractions. (“I only promised to stay out of your lap and let you work, _if_ you take your breaks.” “I didn’t agree to—” “Your lap is looking awfully comfortable—” “Fine!”) And so, Esper’s close contact was limited when he was busy, much to his dismay. Esper’s, that is.

Perhaps, Esper thought Mastermind wouldn’t be able to stay true to his end of the bargain. Joke’s on him though!

But that was where the second mistake was.

Loathing as he was, Mastermind moved to their much unused bed tucked away in the corner of the lab, away from distractions. Making his way there, steps brisk, was Mastermind’s goal. The sooner he rested, the sooner he could return to his work, and Esper’s sad, pouting face. (Sometimes genuine, other times and mostly, definitely fake crocodile tears.) The scientist smiled, for at least Esper was back to being somewhat helpful around the lab, passing him things further in the depths or the other side of his countertops, when he felt as if he could be bothered doing so, that is.

He should have known that all that pouting and sighing, letting Mastermind think that they walked away both displeased, was all a ploy.

No sooner than had Mastermind sank into the plush of the bed were their lithe arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him in. “What in—” He craned his neck to look back into the face of Esper, lips curled so much, he couldn’t possibly be anymore pleased with himself than he was now. “Esper, what are you doing!?”

But Esper only offered a coy grin in rely, wrapping his arms around Mastermind’s middle and pressing his face ever so close against his back, nuzzling it as he made himself comfortable. “Tick tock, MM.”

As much as Mastermind wanted to argue, he was right. He didn’t have time to waste, with a deflating sigh, he laid back on his side and forced his eyes shut, eagerly awaiting the nap to be over with already.

>

His third mistake was allowing Esper to carry these cuddle sessions into even night (or morning, considering when Mastermind went to sleep).

Thus. It was by this routine that there never was a night where Mastermind felt lonely. Not with an Esper hugging his middle so tight, his face buried against his chest. Some nights, Mastermind laid awake wondering if it was possible for Esper to get any closer. It seemed as if he were able to feel when there was a gap between them, the dozing Esper would do his best to close it, drawing Mastermind back to him.

It was not often, Mastermind realized, that he saw Esper in this state very much. This fueled Mastermind in to observing, and observing giving way to a softer regard of Esper beside him.

And in the late of night, dusk giving way to dawn, Mastermind would allow himself the softest of smiles, fingers wandering up the nape of Esper’s neck, watching, as he shuddered lightly at the contact, but remaining otherwise fast asleep. Those fingers at his nape, traveling up and up to the ends of his hair where he let his fingers delve in, scratching at the scalp of his head. And the little pleased sounds, half whines, laden with sleep as the dozing Esper sought out his touch even in his sleep, only drove Mastermind to continue his little ministrations. With each gentle stroke, each motion of combing his fingers through Esper’s hair, did he feel his heartbeat steady and slow, hand moving almost in tune to the thump of his steady heartbeat thudding loud in his ears.

His lids grew heavy, as if he were the one receiving these soft, soothing touches, feeling sleep creep upon him as black edged at the corner of his vision. Mastermind had one final thought as sleep washed over him—

Perhaps, then, his mistake was not Esper demanding his cuddles, but that Mastermind was unable to refuse him in this way. 

>

It became a silent but expected exchange that when Mastermind would find time to rest or even lounge, there was Esper, hugging his middle or burying into the snug fold of the couch to compact himself against Mastermind best he could. If Mastermind dozed, Esper was quick to find him and soon to follow.

Mastermind could not be lonely, not with Esper attaching himself during any and all of his downtime.

It even got to the point that Psyker grew accustomed, not batting any eye when he brought over extra toast one morning for breakfast and offering some first to Esper, hugging Mastermind close, and then another helping to the scientist too absorbed in some notes he was reading.

And that was how their days carried on for some time—or at least, most of them.

Come nightfall, Mastermind decided to retire a little early, able to feel all those days of sleeping less finally catching up with him. But as he dozed, he didn’t come to feel that bundle curling up against him, didn’t hear any portals opening nor did he see Esper slinking into the bed they’d share that night. Growing too sleepy to keep his eyes opened, Mastermind curled under the blankets and figured sooner or later, Esper would find him.

And when he didn’t, Mastermind just assumed it was that Esper missed him because he went to bed earlier than he tended to. 

Unfortunately, that excuse didn’t hold up when it was the same one told over the next day, and the day after that, and even the one after that.

>

Esper stepped through a portal, looking disheveled to say the least; hair fly away and unkempt, rips and tears in his jacket and suit that went unnoticed, body hunched as he slinked through the house, keeping to the walls, almost as if he did not wish to be seen. A hand pressed to the wall to keep him upright as he staggered, and his other hand came to rub wearily at his eyes. His lips moved wordlessly, and an exhale of air followed after. He stood like that for some time, before he dragged himself, form still hunched like it was an effort to even carry himself, to even move.

Halfway through the hall, he looked up ahead of him, eyes narrowed as he tried to will a portal open but it only fizzed away before it could barely open.

It was at that moment, he heard not the tormented voices he tended to hear, nor the sweet lull of his mother’s voice, nor the demons that haunted him, but one incessant, demanding voice, nagging him about why he didn’t take better care of himself, the irony that he was about to fall to his feet at any moment but like the hypocrite he was he could nag him during his lab work—

“ _Quiet! Enough_ —”

Hurrying, he retreated to his room. Upon arriving, he kicked his door open, not caring for the moment that his door was left slightly ajar and fell onto his ratty bed. As quick as he touched the bed, his vision gave way. But he didn’t doze long, in his half-asleep state he felt aware enough to feel an additional weight on his bed, it stirred him enough to jolt up, or try to anyway. There were arms, refusing and unmoving, wound so tight around him Esper was afraid that he’d black out from lack of oxygen rather than pure exhaustion as it were.

“—missed—”

He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision and his swimming head from all the movement.

“I _missed_ you—”

It was the same voice he heard earlier, nagging away at him in his thoughts: “Mastermind, what—?”

“I said I got damn missed you—where have you been… ! I—I’ve slept in your bed for days, confused, then worried sick! How dare you stay with me then up and leave just like that! And you look a mess and I—" Mastermind seemed to cling tighter to Esper than before, refusing to let go.

Much like Mastermind, with gradual reluctance giving way to a silent but desperate neediness, Esper let him, Mastermind bundling him as close as their bodies would allow, the scientist’s breathing finally steadying. Or was it Esper’s?

Between the two, neither could tell, just that their heartbeats gave way to a calm washing over them both, embracing one another until a peaceful sleep ebbed at their current worries, their fears and stress, slumbering away.

And Mastermind would swear, even after, that he didn’t get lonely, but he did really miss Esper.

**Author's Note:**

> okay let's get a little more organized with this ! i made a trello for you all to stalk so you can badger me about how i'm doing: [here](https://trello.com/b/PLMW9pOZ/mymastermine-writes)
> 
> for information about my reqs and I GUESS FIC EXCHANGES?? HELLO and everything else: [welcome post](https://trello.com/c/8slC31oo/5-welcome-click-me-for-info)


End file.
